Han Justiniano
Han Justiniano (はん じゃすちにゃの Jasutiniano Han) is a young man of Japanese-Italian descent. He is also a Fullbringer. Appearance Han has long dark hair that he keeps combed back, but it is always messy for some reason. He has long side burns that go down to his jaw, and he also has a faded goatee. His eyebrows give him an image of a very evil, serious person. His skin is tan-ish, and he is about 6'1 ft and slender. He wears dark gray jeans with two black chains that hangs out of his back packet and up to his belt hoop on the front side of his jeans. He wear s light V-neck shirt, over which he wears a dark gray jacket that has a fur-covered collar. Personality Han is a generally laid back and jovial fellow, often putting on the farce of an uneducated person, but in reality, he is actually very intelligent and observant, often able to figure out secrets behind his enemies attacks after only a few uses of them. He's also very quiet, rarely speaking to those he doesn't know well, but, with friends, he often engages in full on, energetic conversations History Synopsis Unsorted *Human-Shinigami Clash! Dyan Rashi vs Han Justiniano! Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: He has an enormous amount of spiritual energy where its wild but can be tamed easily. His reiatsu is simply monstrous or staggering when released at full power.The level of his spiritual power is above captain's average spiritual pressure. Advanced Growth Rate: '''Han is able to observe and grasp the basic of the basic and advance abilities from all the races his fullbring absorb, he also gains considerable experience and uses it when using another form. '''Hand to hand Master: Han usually prefers to use his fist in battle, Han has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapon. Expert Swordmanship: Han has decent skills when it comes in Zanjutsu, he has great agility and coordination in his attacks. He usually uses this skill when he absorbs shinigami and rarely Arrancar's spiritual energy when in fullbring. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Han is a highly perceptive and ruthless warrior in combat able to find his opponent's weakness in just a few moves and use them against them as soon as he figures them out. He is also able to adjust to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Enhanced speed: He is able to match up to that of an average Gotei 13 Captain. Though he barely uses this speed for his own movement, he uses this speed by putting spiritual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. Through Fullbring, Matt can move far more quickly than usual. Han's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light," which indicates that it is preparing for his next high speed movement. Battle Stats ﻿ FullBringer Skill Grade: Agility (B+ ), Fullbring (A+ ), Hakuda (A ). Fullbring Spiritual Assorbimento (スピリチュアルパワー, Lit Spiritual Absorption in Italian) Han uses gloves passed down by his father, who was a pilot. When he activates his fullbring, the gloves disapre but leave a small orb on his hand which allows him to absorb spiritual energy. Han 's Fullbring, knows as Spiritual Adaption, allows him to absorb the spiritual energy from members of certain races, such as a Shinigami. When he absorbs their spirit energy, which he do through physical contact, contact with their spirit aura, or contact with a spiritual energy attack from the species, he will be cloaked in reiatsu that will make him resemble a member of that species temporarily. example, if he absorbs the reiryoku of a Shinigami, he will be cloaked in reiatsu shaped similarly to a Shinigami shihakusho, of if he absorbs the reiryoku of a Hollow, he will be covered in reiatsu that takes on a Hollow appearance unique to Han. This makes his Fullbring a "Clad-type" Fullbring. While he is cloaked in the reiatsu of the species he is "adapting" to, he will gain all the abilities of that species, such as Shunpo, Sonido and Cerro (in the case of Arrancars and Hollows) and even Quincy Archer bows in the case of a Quincy, as well as Hirenkyaku. The "Adaption" only lasts for 20 minutes at a time, but after it wears off, he can absorb the reiryoku of another being as soon as he finds one, and the technique has no ill effects on his body. In rare occations, he also absorbs some abilities from the race's powers/zanpakuto. Quotes Trivia *He isn't good at fighting in close areas. It makes him uneasy. *Low Endurance during fights that requires running and combating at the same time. Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Character